As mobile technology develops from 3rd Generation Mobile Communications System (3G) to Long Term Evolution technology (LTE), it is needed for a Mobile Backhaul Network, when supporting 51 traffic between a LTE base station and a core network apparatus, to support X2 traffic between LTE base stations at the same time.
In order to avoid that communications among a large number of base stations are affected by a faulty apparatus, generally, two Layer 3 Forwarding apparatuses are introduced, and thereby a dual-homed node is formed.